Arrogance and Stolen Time
by chocky116
Summary: When the TARDIS forces itself to land in the middle of a high school where mysterious things are already at play. Children disappear. Time distortions crop up. But when the Doctor finally realizes time might end again but with an unexpected twist. Is he going to make in time to save the universe?
1. Intro: Empty

_A.N: Reminder: I don't own the copyrights of Doctor Who and all characters associated in it, the BBC owns the rights of Doctor Who. This story is set just after the double episodes of the Impossibe Astronaut and before the episode: The Rebel Flesh._

_This is an adventure featuring the Doctor as Matt Smith, Amy as Karen Gillan and Rory as Arthur Darvill in the spectacular hit series from BBC Television: Doctor Who._

_Feel free to report any grammar mistakes or spelling errors if you spot any. This fanfiction was lightly edited so be warned._

* * *

Whirling through the time vortex, dwarfed by the eternity and limitless universe, a small, blue, police telephone box that is bigger on the inside, with a pulsing light atop and windows like square eyes squinting out into the dizzying kaleidoscopic tunnel, propelling itself spinning ever onwards through time and space. The pilot of the craft was the Doctor, a nine hundred and something year old-time lord in his eleventh regeneration. Since he was ancient in this regeneration he was quite a young man with a mop full of hair, wore a bow tie and had a childlike wonder.

The Doctor was at the heart of the ships control room. The TARDIS was humming quietly and here on the multi-leveled glass-floored platform that supported the TARDIS console. 'Somewhere nice, quiet and relaxing, this time, I think.' The Doctor said humbly to his reflection.

He swung around to one side of the console and flicked a few switches with spectacular grace. He twiddled his fingers, like a safe-cracker about to unveil its very pleasant surprise. He took great pride into operating his beloved TARDIS. They've had been together for many of his lifetimes. Many of his Earthly companions have come and gone, here and then.

His works also had been interference in the lives of others. But most of them were accidental. He had defied the laws of his now extinct people, the Time Lords, because he wanted to explore… Seek out… the wonders of everything and anything in time and space. Sometimes he had already seen them twice.

He had many friends and fought many enemies alike. There were happy beginnings and sad endings and farewells. And it was all sketched on this one man's face, the man who could change his face. Some people would call him that. There was always warmth and hope in this man's ancient smile.

Standing back from the console he allowed himself to see his pride in his own latest adjustments to the TARDIS console. The console had a variety of widgets which included a lot of Earthly switches and random electronic components like computer keyboards. The console also had a lot of alien widgets that he sometimes collects during his adventures through time and space.

The TARDIS did indeed change during his lifetimes. Currently the ancient TARDIS looked as young as he did with a new fresh coat of paint. The TARDIS was peacefully humming and he began humming a little tune to himself to buy off some spare time but the humming paused when there was a knock on the TARDIS's outer dimensions. Something was waiting patiently outside, surging in the vortex.

Checking that the ship's shields were on, the Doctor dashed from the console, down a couple of steps to the earthly, telephone box, wooden doors that led out of the TARDIS. He flung the doors open and hovering before him was a white, glowing cube. His face lit up with a unique mixture of surprise and delight.

The cube flew into the innards of the TARDIS with its own personality and glamour. It flew around the console several times. The Doctor smiled with great enthusiasm as he swung the doors close and chased the flying cube back round the console. The cube followed him and began to orbit him.

'Come here you scrumptious little beauty.' He made a playful lunge at the cube and snatched it from the air. He held the cube up in mid-air against the glowing orange light of the TARDIS, squinting, intrigued. The cube was a standard Time Lord cube. In dire emergencies a time lord would send a telepathic message, a distress call, to call for help. He had used on himself many lifetimes ago and was lured into an unpleasant trap by one.

Then a peculiar thought hit him. Was this cube one of those moments when something from his future self had sky-rocketed back into his past?

Time travel wasn't just a little walk in the park. But he knew he couldn't tell where the cube came from by just looking at it. He carefully placed the cube on to the console and focused his entire mind upon it. He scrunched up his eyes as he pondered and with his mind searched. Would this work? If it did then it would surely show that his future self sent a message to himself, other words to him. He continued to focus for a while. He waited for just a little something to pop into his head but there was nothing.

The Doctor let out a short disappointed sigh. "Hmm… Looks like you've come up empty, little one." He picked up the cube and twirled it in his hands before slipping it into the same pocket of comfortable tweed jacket with his faithful, multipurpose sonic screwdriver, laid tucked safely away. Anyone would be surprised about how the cube would even fit in there and how the pocket didn't make his jacket bulge. Because some say his pocket is bigger on the inside. Who would send mr an empty cube? He wondered. Unless my future self is trying to... Save me?

He pondered for a bit but eventually shrugged it off before he gave a little dance around the console, pulling a couple of switches and pressing buttons in seemingly a random motion before finally pulling one mega-switch which would de-materialize the TARDIS from the Time Vortex. The switch lit up with a yellow glow as the Doctor switched it. A few moments later the TARDIS wheezed the hoarse groan of its temporal engines sent the central rotor in its swinging in its glass column. Seconds later the wheezing died down to a low hum and the TARDIS was in orbit round the Earth, in the year his current companions and most of the other companions who were still alive would call it the present time. At least the Doctor thought he materialized the TARDIS into the present time. Sometimes he wouldn't check, to keep things interesting.

'So where are we off to this time?' a sleepy voice started. The Doctor looked up from the console; eyes scanning the room to find who the voice belonged to. He spotted him and greeted him. 'Oh! Hello Rory Williams!'

Even though most of his Earthly have come and gone his current companions were the now married couple, Rory Williams and Amelia Pond. In other words the Doctor generally sometimes referred to them as "The Ponds". He first met young Amelia when he first regenerated into his eleventh form and crash landed the TARDIS into her backyard. Then the Doctor meeting Rory later, and meeting him again several years after and Rory married Amy on the same night the Doctor saved the universe from ending and attended their wedding. Since then their adventures with the Doctor started.

'Hello Doctor!' Rory sleepily replied, scratching his head then yawning. 'Get any sleep?' The Doctor asked, while his eyes were busily concentrated on himself flicking a few switches and turning a few knobs. Rory nodded. 'Amy's still asleep in the bedroom; she'll be up in an hour at least, if you're wondering.' He said, pointing the corridor of the TARDIS where he just came from. He was indicating their bedroom which was a couple of corridors down but the Doctor knew what he meant. 'So err… Where are off to?' Rory asked again.

'Somewhere nice, quiet and relaxing…' The Doctor said, recalling what he said earlier. To Rory when the Doctor says nice, quiet and relaxing you always should expect the exact opposite. The Doctor twiddled his fingers again to remember something. 'Oh wait it's Amy's turn to choose where we're going this time." He realized. 'But let's just wait for her to wake up. You know how grumpy you wife gets when somebody wakes her up.'

'Okay but she doesn't get that grumpy.' Rory replied as he walked towards the edge of the console room and sat in a chair which leaned against the railing of the glass-floored platform.

'Really Pond? When I tried to wake her up last time she grabbed out a two-handed water gun from under her pillow and blasted me in the face. Then there was a huge battering waterfall which sent me whirling out of the room and out of the TARDIS.' The Doctor said, whirling his hands to mimic a giant whoosh of a wave. 'It took me a whole day to clean that mess up.'

Rory looked down at the floor and laughed. 'Yeah okay I got to admit she can get a bit grumpy when you wake her up.' He admitted before glancing around the control room for a while before mumbling. 'One hour to go…'

The Doctor grabbed out a tiny toolbox and began to work on modifying some of the minor or prototype widgets on the console which he would add once in a while and he would be interrupted every couple of times by a bored complaint. 'How about we play a game to help pass the time?' The Doctor suggested after the fifth complaint. 'I know the perfect game.' He smirked and poked out his tongue before throwing a tiny wrench back into its place in the toolbox and slid it away neatly in a small shelf, under the console to make some space on the glass platform.

Rory stood up in surprise. 'You don't mean?'

'Yes I do.'

Rory was dramatically stepping away and clutching on to the railing, wincing. The Doctor grinned. 'Oh yes Pond, be afraid. Be very afraid.'

* * *

_A.N.: The next chapter has already been written. This fanfiction has been moved up a chapter to fit this one in._


	2. Chapter 1: Crash Landings

_A.N: Reminder: I don't own the copyrights of Doctor Who and all characters associated in it, the BBC owns the rights of Doctor Who. _

_This is an adventure featuring the Doctor as Matt Smith, Amy as Karen Gillan and Rory as Arthur Darvill in the spectacular hit series from BBC Television: Doctor Who._

_Feel free to report any grammar mistakes or spelling errors if you spot any. This fanfiction was lightly edited so be warned._

* * *

Lily, Taylor and Mel headed down a corridor towards their high school's theatre storeroom to hopefully get some practice in for Shakespeare's 'The Witches' for their upcoming school play. They arrived at the storeroom full with racks of costumes. There were so many costumes that filled the room you couldn't even see the back of the room. Boxes of old props laid scattered on shelves, the floor and stacked above one another. The three couldn't help but to wander 'round the room trying on a few costumes. The were giggling and running around.

As they ventured deeper and deeper into the storeroom one costume they founded, hidden in a corner stood out. It didn't really look like a costume. To them, it looked more like one of those weird wax statues in those wacky wax museums. There was only that wax statue in the room. The girls have never seen it used in a play before. Because the school only had five major plays they replay over and over each year.

The costume or supposedly 'wax statue' looked like a man with his upper half replaced by a red hog. It stood upright and wore a ragged shirt and pants and aviators goggles which had the words "Sark" inscribed on them. The costume had a brown bag slung 'round its shoulder. Lily stepped towards it. Taylor and Mel stood behind her feeling unsure. It looked so real. 'Lily er... Can we start practising now?' Mel uttered nervously hoping she could urge her so they could practice somewhere else. Away from that wax thing now that she saw it. It gave her the creeps.

'Just a minute.' She replied.

'Please don't touch that thing.' Taylor begged. Lily also ignored that.

She started to prod the costume with her hand. It felt real. Something wasn't right and Lily felt it. She prodded its nose and when she prodded its eye she froze.

The costume launched it hoof-hand out and grabbed her and let out a pig-like shriek. The three girls screamed. The hog-creature became annoyed and let go of the girl. The three of them made their way running out of the storeroom and back down the corridor. The hog-creature launched itself on to all fours and went after the girls. Mel and Taylor made it out of the corridor and about to lock the door. Lily trailed behind and at the last-minute she tripped. The two girls cried out when the hog-creature leapt and grabbed Lily by the leg and dragged her back into the darkness then the corridor door slammed itself shut.

* * *

Sark, the hog-creature dragged the girl and through her into a cage. She began to scream again. 'Your not real! Let me go!' She screamed, incredulous. Sark let out giant shriek and the girl fainted. He let out a placid snort before he scooped up a walkie-talkie out of his bag. 'Repair the perception filter!' He barked. 'The intruders almost made it in again!' He threw the walkie-talkie back into his bag and headed down the "perception filtered" hidden tunnel.

He arrived into the gigantic underground cave and he was casually greeted by Zorn, another hog-creature and barked. "Report!"

'The Progenitor device is almost working! It needs a power source!' Zorn barked back, casually. The Progenitor device was a giant device of the Daleks used to create the new Dalek Paradigm. But this device sold to the hog creatures by an unknown customer. The mysterious, unknown customer who offered them the device. To them it was a good offer so the hog-creatures bought it without question.

'Oh I'll get you a power source!' Sark faced another group of hog creatures with another device beside the Progenitor. 'Scientists begin pumping in the _power source_!' He let ot a bewildering cackle before sauntering away.

One hog-scientist pulled a giant switch and the device activated and whirred. A funnel of yellow, glowing Artron energy started to funnel in.

A form of Artron energy, in other words, the entire Time Vortex was funneling in...

* * *

Amy yawned as she headed up the stairs to reach the multi-leveled control room of the TARDIS which was lit with an orange glow. Like many of the Doctor's past travelling companions she knew the TARDIS was in fact a time machine in disguise as a blue police phone box from the 1950s.

Some things about the TARDIS still puzzled her. Like how was the box bigger on the inside? How is there suddenly a swimming pool in the middle of a library inside the box and how to the rooms in the TARDIS keep changing and rearranging themselves without anyone noticing? These mysteries still befuddled her but still she had to admit the TARDIS was pretty incredible. She reached the top of the stairs and found Rory, her husband on a chair slurping on what was the largest slushy she has ever seen and the Doctor was on the opposite side of the console.

Plus there were a lot of scattered objects around the console room. From pogo sticks to hula-hoops and footballs.

'Do you think you're going to finish all…' She pointed her finger over the entire slushy cup. 'That?'

He took a long slurp before saying. 'The Doctor and I had a contest. We ended up daring each other to drink an extra-large slushy without getting a brain freeze. The one who loses…' He paused, shuffling a little uncomfortably. 'The one who loses gets a wedgie and a massive headache. But I'm not going to let that happen' There was a pop sound coming from the drink. Amy stared at it the cup slowly grew in size. 'Oh yeah the slushy grows when it's in the cup and the cup grows when I drink it.' Rory said.

'Oh_ this_ game again...' Amy realized. The game where the Doctor somehow always ended up undefeated. The game where the Doctor challenges Rory with these whacky challenges like those endurance challenges in those reality game shows. 'What's the score?'

'Thirteen to nil.' Rory sheepishly replied. Rory none, Doctor won.

Amy shrugged and gave an encouraging smile then gave her husband a kiss before heading off 'round the console towards the Doctor. He was inspecting a scanner and underneath the scanner on the console was his slushy cup. It was empty but it was a least a third bigger than its normal size. 'How did you manage to get through that?' Amy asked eyeing the cup suspiciously. He gazed up from the scanner. 'Well I drank it.'

'No brain freeze?'

'None what's-so-ever, Pond.' Replied the Doctor flatly, feeling satisfied as he lowered his attention back on to the scanner. Amy gazed back at Rory still working on his slushy. He was beginning to clutch his head. She knew something was up. Without him noticing she picked the Doctor's cup and looked at it. She flipped off the lid and looked in. It was dry like it hasn't been filled at all. "Doctor did you actually drink a slushy at all?"

'Yes Pond I did…' He paused when he realized that she picked up his cup and then whispered. 'Okay you caught me. Rory was getting a_ little_ bored up here so we decided to have the _little_ contest to past the time while I was doing…'

He became cut off when Rory started to groan. 'I can't take it anymore. Okay Doctor you win, again.' He dropped his cup and both hands clutching his forehead in pain. Amy picked up his cup and laid it on the console before going beside him and helped him sooth his brain freeze. 'Doctor, tell him.' Amy said.

The Doctor looked sheepish. 'Sorry Rory I sort of cheated. My cup was empty before we even started and plus I was...'

'Cheating.' Amy finished.

'No I wasn't cheating, Pond I was er... Making self effective advancements.' The Doctor insisted. Amy raised her brow.

"So no-one wins? Am I going to ur... huh... Get wuh-wedgie?" Rory babbled in, sounding unintelligent because of the mega-brain freeze which was now very slowly fading away. The Doctor nodded then said fumbling his sonic screwdriver which he took out, in his hands hoping that brain freeze got to his brain and didn't make him mad.

'Ooh... Big brain freeze. Amy grabbed a warm pack from under the console. That should help.' The Doctor said and she did. She held the what looked like exactly like an icebag up in the air, surprised that this warm pack existed. 'A warm pack?' She mumbled. She squeezed it and it instantly heated up before laying against Rory's head.

'Like a cold pack. But a lot warmer. Good for colds.' The Doctor said. 'Now, game over shall we...'

Suddenly the TARDIS started to shake and heave. Sparks flew off the central column. Rory slushy fell off the console and splattered everywhere. The warm pack flew off the platform. The time rotor started to heave up and down and switches and buttons on the console started activating themselves spontaneously. The three companions fell and thrown from one side of the hexagonal console room the next.

'Doctor, what's happening!?' Amy yelled over the loud whirring of the time rotor. Rory held on to the railing of the console room with all his might. The Doctor struggled back towards the console and held on to the tip of a lever. 'I don't know! She's forcing us to go somewhere and she's doing it, with great difficulty!' The Doctor pulled several switches to try to ease the TARDIS but they protested. One large lever flung him back against the edge of the control room. The stabilizers kicked in and the TARDIS went upright. Finally, the last shower of sparks flew and the control room went dark. The TARDIS went silent and the switches and buttons clicked back into default.

The TARDIS relit itself but the light flickered every few seconds then they went out again. The Doctor pulled a couple of switches. Nothing happened. 'Oh no, no, no this cannot be happening.' He faced the Ponds. 'She's landed us but she completely, used up all her power.'

'Where has she landed us?' Rory asked.

"Well the scanners down, I don't know we could be anywhere." The Doctor was expecting the toll of the cloister bell. But there was none. How unusual. He thought. We could have fallen through the void...

'How about, Cranbury High School, somewhere in England and looks like it's the year 2013 and becoming 2014 in a month or two.' Amy said at the door of the TARDIS.

'What?' Doctor said in disbelief and went down the stairs to join Amy at the door, Rory following behind him. The three of them step out of the door. Amy was right. A digital sign on the wall said the date and the time. Looked like the sign changed daily and the three of them and the TARDIS was in the middle of a high school, somewhere in England. The Doctor stuck out his tongue and swallowed some air, tasting it. Amy and Rory both looked at him funny. The Doctor took awhile to notice them staring wide-eyed at him and when he did he looked slightly sheepish. 'Sorry, had to make sure. Yep, tastes like we're on Earth, England, in a highschool.'

The three of them heard a loud cry for help. Two screaming girls dashed past the three travelers towards the building where the digital sign was. They were hyperventilating and then they started to furiously knock on the door of the building. Seconds later a man answered. 'What is it!?' The man asked impatiently.

The two of them yelled furiously. 'Sir-there-is-a-pig-monster-in-store-room-it-ate-! '

'Slow down girls!' The man said and they did.

'There was a pig monster and it...' The girls did finish. 'Right that's it I don't want to hear anymore of this pig nonsense!' The man snapped. 'This is the 67th time this year I've heard all this pig nonsense! You girls get back to your regular class now!'

'But sir it's almost...'

'Now!'

'Yes sir.' The girls replied, sounding almost nearly inaudible. They started to slowly trot off.

'...and don't you think about going back to practice!" The man yelled after them. Then he turned his head and spotted the three companions.

'Who are you!?' He snapped, his voice sounding more impatient by the minute. His facial expression pretty much defined that he was. You could even spot the veins that looked like they were about to pop in his head.

Then he spotted the TARDIS behind them. 'What in god's name is that!?'

The Doctor became cautious he knew he had to be careful of this man's temper because he was a ticking time bomb about to go off and chances are he already did. But he stepped forward. 'Hello there sir, I'm the Doctor...' He paused to scoop out his black wallet out of his pocket. The companions knew that this was his physic paper. It allowed the Doctor to show people what he wanted them to see using his mind to manipulate it. He showed it to the man.

'Oh I sorry you three must be the inspectors. I'm so sorry about the girls and about their pig nonsense. Their imagination's have gone off the blitz. You three have arrived very later than I expected.' The man said calmly, trying to lower his temper. 'I am Principal Richard P. Riley. Nice to meet you, Doctor, Amy and Rory.' He shook the Doctor's and the two companions hands automatically.

'What's with the gigantic clock outside your front office.' Amy asked.

'It reminds student late-comers about what's coming for them.' He replied then realizing what he just said. 'I mean! I mean! It reminds the kids about what time it is.' He put up a fake smile.

Then there was a loud whirring sound. The three companions turned back around. The TARDIS was dematerializing.

'Oh no! No! No! No! Noooooo!' The Doctor cried out he leapt at the TARDIS but it faded away and he landed smack on the pavement. He let out a painful 'Oof!'.

'Doctor!?' Amy and Rory yelped, trying to help him up.

'How did you do that!?' Principal Riley demanded.

'Oh I'm a magician didn't you read all of my card?' The Doctor said as he straightened out his jacket and bow-tie. He showed him his physic paper again. This time he put the words "Professional Magician" under three lines of the words 'School Inspector'. The Principal nodded sheepishly. 'Sorry Doctor, my mistake.'

The Doctor continued. 'I made my box disappear.'

'Oh bravo, Doctor, bravo." The principal applauded, sounded emotionless and automatic. The companions couldn't make it out. Seconds later there was another loud whirring and the TARDIS reappear on the other side of the high school's courtyard next to an oak tree.

'I just made it reappear?' The Doctor said, sounding unsure this time. The TARDIS disappeared again.

'Well look at the time.' Amy said staring at her seemingly _invisible _watch on her arm and the gigantic digital clock on the wall. 'Yes look at the time.' The Doctor agreed. 'We can escort ourselves around the school... _For the inspection_.' He said then turned the Principal around and pushed him back into his office.

'But are you sure, Doctor? I could...' The Principal began.

'Yes, yes we'll be fine. Don't worry about a thing.' The Doctor said.

'But school's almost...'

The Doctor closed the door then let out a relieved sigh. There was a loud blaring of a school bell. The wall clock read: 3:30pm. 'School's over.' Amy said, finishing off what the principal said. Students started to grab their bags and leave their classrooms and made their way out the school gate. A couple of girls walk past the Doctor and Rory and giggled. The Doctor gave a friendly wave. Amy rolled her eyes.

'Doctor what's happening with the TARDIS?' Rory asked. 'And I thought you said she completely used up all her power.'

'She dropped us off here and had a little rest. Now she can't park herself. She trying to land again and something is stopping her. Something big.'

'We dealt with this before, Doctor.' Amy said. 'Well the Doctor and I dealt with this thing before. Rory you weren't there at the time. Because you were er... Dead.' Rory gave a slight nod then she continued. 'We just have to find that fake TARDIS posing as the fake upstairs of a flat.'

'No it's definitely not a _fake_ TARDIS this time. It's something biggerer. The TARDIS almost used up all her power just to get us here and now she's trying to re-land again. Oh the poor thing she's not going to last the next few days. But what ever stopping her landing. It's big. Life-threateningly big and whatever it is it's right here, somewhere in this high school.'

'It's getting dark soon and the TARDIS isn't going to materialize any time soon.' Amy said. In the background the TARDIS reappeared and disappeared again. "We are we going to stay for the night?" Rory asked.

Then the Doctor had an idea. He held up his finger as if the 'idea light-bulb' appeared. He opened the Principal's office door. Principal Riley was packing his stuff away at his desk. He looked up. "Do you mind if we come back for the inspection tomorrow?" The Doctor poked his head in and asked, putting on the most innocent face ever.

"Yes, Doctor." He flatly replied. The Doctor grinned and shut the door again. He was about to make his way towards the gate.

"Okay that's done but where are we staying?" Amy said. "My house isn't an option now. We're in a little town called Cranbury, I suppose and I don't know which part of England we in."

The Doctor stopped then came back and up behind the two companions and slung his arms over both of their shoulders and asked. "How do you two feel about being lodgers for the night?"

* * *

_A.N.:__ This chapter has been moved up a chapter to make room for the last chapter. I know this sounds confusing but it's true._


	3. Chapter 2: The Lodgers

_A.N: Reminder: I don't own the copyrights of Doctor Who and all characters associated in it, the BBC owns the rights of Doctor Who. _

_This is an adventure featuring the Doctor as Matt Smith, Amy as Karen Gillan and Rory as Arthur Darvill in the spectacular hit series from BBC Television: Doctor Who._

_Feel free to report any grammar mistakes or spelling errors if you spot any. This fanfiction was lightly edited so be warned._

* * *

The three companions stepped on to the porch of a flat. The porch stood out the most with its very nice green paint work. "Okay in the ad it says that this is the place." Amy said as she handed the paper to the Doctor, in one hand was holding a paper bag full with a wad of cash he mysteriously found. Amy and Rory knew he managed to get the cash from his future self. They were very relieved that the Doctor had a future and probably they had one too. Hopefully... Spoilers!

"Quite right, Amy, this is the place. You could tell by the porch. In fact look at this porch. What a marvelous porch. I reckon our flat-mate we're going to stay with has an impeccably good taste." The Doctor said.

"Err... Doctor?" Rory began. Amy knew that he was stopping him before he started to ramble on about the paint job or the brickwork. "Hmm? Oh yes. Okay we got to stick with our plan." The Doctor paused to clear his throat. Buying time to remember what the plan was. "The plan, we need a valid reason to why we're staying here so our flat-mate doesn't know who or what we are so Rory you're a sales rep from down-under, Amy you be the sales rep's cousin and I'll be Amy's husband."

"Why do I have-to-be the sales rep and why are you Amy's husband!?" Rory protested.

"Okay fine Amy you be the sales rep, Rory you be the sales rep's cousin and I'll be Amy's husband."

Rory's mouth hung open. The Doctor leaned and rang the doorbell. Amy pushed his mouth closed by the chin with one finger and giggled. "Cheer up Centurion we're only pretending."

Rory nodded and gave a slight smile. Seconds later a topless, chubby man with short brown hair answered the door which gave the three companions a quite, little shock. "Oh hello, sorry I wasn't really expecting guests today. I'm really sorry." The man sheepishly said quickly slipping on a green shirt which matched the porch.

"Oh no need to apologize we sort-of dropped in unexpected and hello I'm the Doctor and this is my wife, Amy she's a sales rep and her cousin Rory." The Doctor said, putting on the best Australian accent he could do."Nah I'm kidding mate. Rory's actually her wife and we're just on a six-year field trip here in London from down-under. Well I don't think it's much of a field trip, more like a sort-of long stay here in London." He gave a convincing smile.

Seconds later the man cracked up like the Doctor just pulled the funniest joke ever. "Oh haha! I see what you did there." Amy and Rory stared at him wide-eyed and the Doctor joined him laughing. He caught sight of the newspaper the Doctor was holding in one hand. "Hello my name is Mark." The man said. He shook each of the companion's hands. "Ah, You three must-be here as the new lodgers. I see you guys read my ad in the paper. Well come on in guys."

The three of them nodded. "Yep and here you go." The Doctor said then he handed the paper bag with the wad of cash to Mark. "Oh and you can keep the change." He gave an assuring grin as he stood in the wide doorway. Mark fell into complete shock when he saw that wad of cash. There was so much. "I can't, I can't believe... There's so much money... "

The Doctor put one finger on his mouth to cut him off. "Shh..."

The three of them entered the house what they expected was more green like the porch. But it wasn't. The flat had an upstairs which definitely didn't lead to any fake TARDIS in disguise. In the lounge there was a fireplace, a telly and the house had a lot of ornaments. The Doctor was right about the man having a great taste. The flat was big and surprising neat until they noticed the trash can in the kitchen was overflowing and a vacuüm half-open with dust balls on the floor.

"Oh sorry about that like I said I wasn't expecting guests today. I had to clean up a little quick." Mark said laying the paper bag with the wad of cash on the foot of the stairs. "Okay your room is past the stairs, down the corridor and second door on your left." He went off towards the kitchen to clean up the mess.

"Our room? We're all sharing a room?" Amy asked.

"Yes we are didn't you read the entire ad?" The Doctor replied as they headed down the corridor. He lifted up his hand and expected a newspaper in it and then he realized that he gave it to Mark. Amy raised her eyebrow.

"Err... Nevermind." The Doctor said. Portraits of Mark's friends and family were hung up and the more they ventured down the corridor they formed a sort of timeline. The pictures started to get older and showed younger looks of Mark. The Doctor opened the door to the room they were staying and saw something which caught his eye, instantly.

Two bunk beds. There was also a gigantic wooden drawer, a small bed-side table which separated the two bunk beds, a small telly, a DVD player and a lamp.

"Ooh Bunk beds! I love bunk beds!" The Doctor grinned.

"Oh no." Amy and Rory groaned as they entered the room after him. They remembered countless times asking the Doctor to change their bunk bed to a normal bed in their bedroom part of the TARDIS. Eventually they gave up doing that.

The Doctor leapt on to the bottom bunk on one of the beds. Amy wondered how he managed to do that without hitting his head on the bunk above. Mark entered a few seconds after he was brushing off dust from his shirt and hair. "So what do you guys think?" He asked.

"It's perfect. We'll take it. In fact it's absolutely brilliant." The Doctor replied. Mark let his mouth hung open. Forming of what looked like a happy and surprised smile. The Doctor got up and patted him on the shoulder before going off to inspect the gigantic wooden drawer for a bit.

Then the Doctor started mumbling aloud. "I love bunk beds. A bed with a ladder 'ey." He gave Rory a nudge with his elbow to assuming embarrass him about that bunk bed on the TARDIS."Bunk beds are cool. Bunk bed are too cool for school. But... Err... School is important too..."

Amy stared at him wide-eyed. I bet he is playing a beat box in his head while saying this. She thought. Mark stared at the Doctor wide-eyed too. Why was this man starting a beat box about bunk beds? He thought. He handed some keys to Rory who thanked him afterwards. There were two sets of keys. Key one: Front door. Key two: Their room door.

"So guys I have a couple of house rules. One: Last one back in the house at night has to hand in the keys to the front door so I can keep them for safe keeping in a vase. So after the last person returns no one else goes out." Mark said. The three of them nodded. "Sorry about this curfew-rule thing happening here. I don't want anyone going missing during the night. Two: In my house, what's mine is yours, except for my tooth-brush and my room upstairs and yeah that's pretty much it. Hope you three are settling in." He clapped his hands together and lumbered back down the corridor and went upstairs. What sounded like a shower upstairs started running.

"Nice fellow." The Doctor said, grinning. Things went silent for a second before the Doctor let out a sigh to break the tension. "Well I got to go out and grab a couple of supplies. Be back in a mo. I mean… I'll be back in a long mo." He grabbed the front door key off Rory and started heading back down the corridor.

"Doctor, what are we supposed to do during the mean time?" Amy called from the room.

"Make yourselves comfortable Ponds!" He called back. Then there was the slam of the front door.

* * *

The hog-creature, Sark was getting impatient by the minute. He was sitting on a make-shift throne in the mean time. "Scientists report!"

"We don't have enough of the required power yet!" One hog-scientist beside the device which was pumping their _power source_ into the Progenitor said.

"I don't care how much! I want to know how long!" Sark snapped impatiently.

"We'll reach maximum efficiency in forty-seven hours." The hog-scientist nervously replied.

Sark leaned his head on one arm against the throne's arm and began cursing. But it sounded a lot more like a pig growling and snorting at the same time. That same hog-scientist was in fact called Ren.

Surprisingly he was also the heir to Sark but Sark has long forgotten that he actually exists. Ren knows he is nothing like his father, arrogant, in fact he was the very opposite. So his father rejected him until he forgot about him and for the rest of his days, Ren played along with the rest of the hog-creatures for the rest of his life so he won't be rejected again.

Until now...

Ren nervously caught a glance at Sark for a moment and when Sark and the other scientists glanced away he made a run for it. When he spotted his chance he quietly snuck away and headed out of the cave. He knew what they were doing this time was incredibly wrong. Even though dealing with the galactic black-market he knew was wrong. He felt this one was the wrongest of them all and he felt it.

He kept running out of the tunnel until he reached the perception filter's projected theatre storeroom.

He had to tell someone about this, but who? And who is less arrogant enough and would actually listen to an alien creature like him?

* * *

Somewhere on the other side of Cranbury...

Emma headed upstairs to check if her son was actually asleep in bed. Her son left the door slightly open with the lights-out but the lights from the computer was flashing throughout the room. She stood at the door and smirked. "William I said lights-out. It's a school night and you got school tomorrow morning." She scolded.

William turned around and gazed at her. Looking sheepish. But Emma couldn't tell because she could only make out William's outline in the dark. "Yes ma."

She smiled and left. Just as she reached the stairs she heard a blood-curling scream. She spun around and dashed back into his room. She flicked on the light. The computer was still on.

William was gone. He had vanished into thin air. "William!? William!? Where are you!?" She started to rumble through his closet, underneath his bed and she even checked the window if he jumped out. But he couldn't have because the window was screwed shut. She was panicking. She tried to pick up the phone on the bed-side table which was beside a picture of her son. But it wasn't connected. Oh the darn thing.

She grabbed her cell-phone out of her pocket and furiously dialed the police. "Hello police!? My name is Emma Massey! My son has gone missing! Send someone of here quick! Please help me!"

A man answered. "Right ma'am you must stay calm. Please spell out your name and your husband's name and give us your address."

She was getting really impatient but she responded. She spoke very fast and she assumed, hopefully the person on the other end of the line caught all that.

"We'll send someone over."

She hung up the phone and shoved it back in her pocket. She ran down the stairs. "Fred! Fred!" Her husband ran instantly to her. "What, what is it!?"

"Our son has gone missing!"

At the moment the image of the picture of William, beside the unconnected phone, the image in the frame started to fade away to white.

"What are you talking about, Emma?" Her husband replied. "We don't have a son."

"What are you talking about Frederick!? He our son has been abducted! He's gone! He disappeared from his bedroom!"

"You mean the spare room we use for our house guests that stay here for a while? No one has used that for years."

"But… But…" Emma spluttered and went blank for a second. Something wiped her mind. "You're right Fred. I don't know what I'm going on about. We don't have a son. What am I talking about? I think stress at work is getting to me." She held her hand against her forehead.

"Come on let's watch some telly and then off to bed early. What do you say?" Her husband said. Emma nodded has he guided her to the lounge and he switched on the telly. A few minutes later the police arrived. The doorbell furiously rang. Emma felt baffled when she answered the door. Two police-men were at the door.

"Ma'am you called to report your son was missing." One police-man said.

"What are you talking about? My son's not missing. I don't have a son."

The same police-man eyed her suspiciously. "We've got the call record. Do you mind if we come in and do a little inspection." Before she could answer the police barged in and started to search the house. "Call record?" Emma confusingly began to herself. "What call record? What call?"

"What are you people doing?" Fred protested, stunned as he spotted the two officers in his house. Emma came over to him to reassure him and to keep him silent. The officers went upstairs, without care and came back down with a teenaged-sized jumper and some other stuff. "Whose jumper does that belong to? I've never seen that one before." Emma said. It was the truth.

"Is this your son's jumper." The officer said. It sounded like more of a fact than a question.

"What are you talking about!? I don't have a son!"

One officer grabbed out his walkie-talkie and spoke in it. "Report: The child has gone missing. The parents are suffering some form of post traumatic stress. They can't remember about their son, pity and take note that they might be possibly suspects." He put the walkie-talkie away and put one hand on Emma's shoulder.

"I'm sorry you're going through this." He handed a card to her. It said 'Psychologist: Need mental help? Then call us'. Below it said the number. Emma reluctantly grabbed the card. Then the officer said. "They can help you get through this." The other officer was on the phone calling for inspectors.

"But we don't have a son! Frederick tell him!" Emma hysterically burst out. Fred was nodding furiously. He was starting to get hysterical as the women beside him.

"Madam you need to calm down." The same officer began, holding up his hands if she was about to lash at him.

"No! You _need_ to calm down! I want you out of my house! I HAVE NO SON!" Emma screamed.

The officers didn't move. They hid their shock. "Madam I need you to come with us to the station for some questioning." The same officer began but this time he said it flatly.

Emma lifted up her fist to possibly give a blow to the face. But Frederick caught it. "Where going to go to the station." He says staring wide-eyed at her. "And we're going to sort this out. You didn't do anything wrong and hitting the officer isn't going to help. All we have to do is tell the truth."

Emma shook her head in protest and eventually gave up in defeat and fainted. He lifted her in his arms and carried her out the door. He handed the house keys to one officer. The officers followed them and the last officer locked the door.

The house was silent. Upstairs in that 'spare room' William's possessions and pictures of him with his parents which were downstairs on the mantelpiece. All the remnants of him were fading away.

Forever.

* * *

The Doctor arrived back at Mark's flat a bit late at night. He gazed at his watch. It read: 9:30pm. He took in a breath of the cold damp night air. It looked peaceful tonight. He thought. The stars were out, some street lamps were on. Looked like a peaceful neighbourhood. But looks could be deceiving. Very deceiving indeed.

Everyone has to be asleep by now.

He pulled up a trolley to the porch with a bunch of stuff in it. Including bits of computers, an iron coat hanger, broomsticks and other bits he needed to find. He struggled hauling the trolley up the porch steps. The he reached into his pocket and grab out the keys, opened the door and hauled the trolley in. Luckily it could fit through the door.

All the lights in the flats were out. He was probably right everyone has to be fast asleep by now. Just then the hallway light flicked on. Mark took one hand off the light switch. He was holding a large pink vase. "Oh… Hello." The Doctor said with one hand on the trolley and the other hand closing the front door. The look on Mark's face probably said: You're past curfew. Tut tut.

"The keys?" Mark said sticking the vase up at the Doctor's face. The Doctor grinned and held them up and waved them at Mark. Mark didn't soften he looked serious. "In the vase please." The Doctor dropped them in.

"Thank you." Mark said. He gazed a the trolley for a second, wide-eyed. He opened his mouth to say something but he didn't. He flicked off the light, turned and carried the vase with him upstairs.

"Nice fellow." The Doctor mumbled to himself. 'Mark... Mark... Why does that name sound so familiar?' He thought before eventually shrugging the thought off.

* * *

_A.N:_ _The next chapter is already written and has been moved up like the ohapter before. Well it's complicated..._


	4. Chapter 3: Starry Night Ahead

_A.N: Reminder: I don't own the copyrights of Doctor Who and all characters associated in it, the BBC owns the rights of Doctor Who. _

_This is an adventure featuring the Doctor as Matt Smith, Amy as Karen Gillan and Rory as Arthur Darvill in the spectacular hit series from BBC Television: Doctor Who._

_Feel free to report any grammar mistakes or spelling errors if you spot any. This fanfiction is lightly edited so be warned._

* * *

During the mean time, while the Doctor, they assumed was gone scavenging or something.

Amy and Rory managed to get to know Mark. Amy even asked why he mysteriously keeps his house keys in a vase at night. For safe keeping he says but she knew he had a more exotic reason than that. Rory found out that Mark had an enthusiasm for football.

The next few hours they went on and on talking about football which left Amy rolling her eyes and lying on the sofa upside-down, bored to death. Hours later Mark bought them pizza for dinner. Then they watched the small telly in their room and waited.

The two companions wondered when the Doctor was coming back. So they waited and waited and hours later they eventually fell asleep. The Doctor began to haul the trolley down the corridor. It was very dark and he started regretting Mark for switching off that light. But at least the moon was out tonight and some of that moonlight made it through the curtains of the windows. Thankfully it did. The trolley rammed the corridor walls as he hauled. Then there was suddenly the sound of glass smashing.

He looked down. It was a picture of Mark with a comical wave and grin. The glass in the frame smashed into pieces when it was knocked off the wall when he bumped into it.

'Whoops. Oh dear... I'll fix that.' He mumbled sheepishly to himself. He hoped Mark was actually a very fast sleeper and was actually asleep upstairs and he didn't hear that glass smash. 'Clumsy me.'

He picked up the picture and carefully scooping up some glass fragments and put them in a towel in the trolley so they won't drop out then suddenly realizing that he felt very hungry. Finally he arrived at the room him and his two companions were lodging in. He opened the door, hauled the trolley in and flicked on the light.

'ARGH! THE LIGHT! DOCTOR!' Amy groaned, suddenly wakened. She was on the top bunk of one of the beds. Rory was on the bottom. 'ARGH! THE LIGHT! I CAN'T SEE!' Rory groaned he waved his arms around, furiously trying to shield his eyes until he fell off the bottom bunk, dragging his bed sheet with him. Amy eye's adjusted. When she gazed down from the top bunk and spotted the trolley her eyes widened. "How long have you've been out young man and on a school night too."

'Five hours, Pond.' He replied. Amy raised her brow which probably meant: _Tsk tsk_. Yep it definitely did mean that.

'But look I've managed to get everything I need and something else by accident.' He said before mumbling. 'Something that I broke.'

'What?' Amy climbed down the ladder of the bunk bed and walked over to the trolley.

'_Nothing_, it's nothing...' He quickly grabbed out a red toolbox from the trolley and buried the towel with the broken picture underneath everything in the trolley. He was relieved she didn't spot it. Rory was beginning to climb back on to his bottom bunk. Amy was climbing up the ladder to her bunk.

'I got everything I need to make a little replica of TARDIS scanner screen. Well a mere shadow of the scanner screen so I don't cause anything catastrophic to happen than there already is. But that catastrophic thing can't be my doing. I hope it isn't. Well I'm going to get to work now.' The Doctor placed the toolbox on the floor and began to place some of the other things from the trolley scattered around the floor as well.

'Could you at least do that with the light off, please?' Amy asked, shielding her eyes with the blanket flipped on to her face. The Doctor flicked off the light and the room welcomed the darkness again. He could only make out the outline of his hand if he put it in front of his face.

Things went silent again until his stomach grumbled. He held up his nose and let it lead him to the kitchen. He felt his way towards the fridge and made a grab for the handle. Took him two attempts when he finally did, he opened it and the small fridge light inside lit up part of the kitchen. He rummaged through the fridge like a child desperately trying to find its mummy.

There was a bottle of milk. Burgh he didn't want that.

There was some left over egg salad. No thanks.

There was a stick of butter and some bread. Oh the horror! He cringed he pushed then both to the back of the fridge and pushed something else in front of the mass. There was a can of soft drink, a cup of yogurt, a whole frozen chicken, some left over pizza and a bowl of custard. His eyes twinkled when he spotted the custard.

He grabbed it out and laid it on the counter. All he needed now was some fish fingers.

His favorite food was currently fish fingers and custard.

This reminded him when he first met young Amelia (Amy). He could remember when he regenerated and crashed landed his blue box into someone's backyard. That someone's backyard was young Amelia's. She was only seven years old when he first met her. It took the Doctor a while to climb out of TARDIS which had fallen on its side and then he spotted her, Amelia. He expected her to be scared or at least run away. After all it's not every day you see a man in raggedy clothes fall out of a blue box, which fell from the sky, in the center of your backyard. But the girl wasn't scared nor did she run.

When the Doctor regenerated he wanted to get used to knowing his body. After all every time he regenerates means new body, new teeth, and new hair, new rules and especially his newly designated taste buds.

He remembered stepping into Amelia's house and asking her to serve him whatever she would throw at him and later Amelia telling him about the mysterious crack in her bedroom wall which really had the whole universe flowing through it and through Amelia's head every night.

His body refused bacon, yogurt, beans, butter on bread and even apples. He spat them out. Then finally he found fish fingers and custard. Fish fingers and custard, the mysterious crack in Amelia's bedroom wall and the Doctor crashing his TARDIS into Amelia's backyard was what started it all, Amy and Rory's adventures with the Doctor.

The Doctor threw open the freezer and rummaged through that until he found a box of fish fingers. 'Hah! I found you, finally and about time too. I'm really starving.' He took them and gracefully flew over to the oven and heated them up. When he finished he dunked all the fish fingers in the bowl of custard and carried them back towards his room.

Amy and Rory were fast asleep again. He put the bowl on a table and grabbed out one fish finger dipped in custard and took a bite. During his chewing he smiled in satisfaction. 'Well Amy said I couldn't work with the light on. But she didn't say I couldn't use my special glow-in-the-dark stars.' He whispered he let out a grin and as silently as possible, he opened his red toolbox and got to work.

* * *

Sometime in the middle of the night Amy's eyes started to flutter open. I was still dark-out. The blanket was still draped over her face. She shifted to her side and stared past the blanket. Suddenly she spotted something on the other side of the room, just above the other bunk bed.

There was a small section of the wall slid away and there was a lady with an eye patch looking through right at her. 'She deluded.' The lady said towards her then she slid the section in the wall shut. It looked like the section in the wall didn't exist. She yelped.

'Something wrong Amy?' The Doctor asked, sounding slightly distracted.

'Did you hear that?'

'Hear what?'

'Doctor, I keep seeing a lady with an eye patch.'

'You must have had a nightmare. Nightmares are more common than you think, Pond.'

She took in a breath; it became more of a whiff of the air when she smelt something. 'Do I smell fish fingers and custard…?" She didn't finish because she lifted the blanket from her face and she became awed when she saw something which looked very magical.

The room was glowing with glow-in-the-dark stars. Except these weren't those ordinary dull green glow-in-the-dark stars. Those were awesome too but this was better on a massive scale. It looked like the night sky, filled with a cloud of stars was brought into their room. The best part of all, the stars were twinkling and an occasional shooting star shot past.

'Wow… Did you tear the roof and the top floor off the flat?'

'I'm glad you like it, Pond and yes this is my work.'

She was intrigued that he managed to pull something like this off. After all he always had a something up his sleeve. She leaned her head against the bunk bed railing and gazed down at the Doctor. On the wall next to him was a small sun sticker. It lit up a tiny bit of his side of the room. There was enough light for him to work. The scanner he was making looked like was coming together though. But now, in the dark it still looked a lot like some random household objects and a computer monitor taped together.

But still that sun sticker suspiciously looked like a real sun. It even flared.

Now the Doctor grabbed and was using an ordinary screwdriver to screw some parts together.

'What time is it, Doctor?' Amy sleepily asked.

'Seventeen past twelve in the morning. You should probably get back to sleep.' He replied, sounding a teeny bit sleepily or not sounding sleepy at all. She couldn't tell she was tired herself. But she at least knew that time lords didn't need that much sleep. She nodded and lifted her head off the railing. She took her time to get back to sleep again to catch one last glimpse of that beautiful starry night sky above her head. She fell fast asleep again.

The Doctor checked if she was actually asleep and when she was he picked up the picture of Mark he broke earlier. He gave a little smile to see his result. He managed to fix it. He managed to put all the glass shards together to form a finished puzzle. The glass cracks were barely visible. He left the room and walked into the corridor and went to the spot on the wall where the picture used to hang. He carefully hung it up.

"There you go. Good as new."

He gave another smile. He began to stroll away. There was a stab of pain in his thigh. He looked down. He walked into a little wooden table. A table with sharp edges. The small drawer on it slid out and clambered on to the floor. The Doctor scrunched his eyes as it made a loud clunk. Clumsy me. He scolded to himself.

Now he wondered if he was doing this on purpose. He picked up the drawer. He found a newspaper in it, but it wasn't the same newspaper that he handed to Mark earlier. It was all blank except the date was still left behind on the front page. The date read the date of when they just arrived in Cranbury. But that was just yesterday.

Odd... He thought. He inspected the newspaper again. The date had disappeared. He flipped the former newspaper 'round a couple of times just to make sure. The date was definitely gone. Very odd... He slid the newspaper back in the drawer pushed it back into its place and went back into the room and worked on the scanner. A couple of minutes went past when the Doctor heard a loud whirring noise coming from outside. He recognized that sound instantly.

He instantly dropped the screwdriver and ran to the window and squatted away the curtains. He gazed through into Mark's backyard. The TARDIS materialized for a couple of seconds next to a small water feature in the garden then dematerialized. "Oh girl this is getting worse." The Doctor said with deep sympathy. He was aiming his words towards the TARDIS if it could hear him from the room. "Just hang on in there a little longer girl." He said before draping the curtain closed and returning to work. "Please hang on in there."

There was a toll of a cloister bell. The Doctor paused, holding a wrench in mid-air. He knew what that meant.

Trouble. Big trouble.

* * *

It was 3:58am when he finally finished the scanner. He packed up his toolbox and tore the small sun sticker off the wall. He scrunched it up, it went dark, and he made a basketball shot. It hit the side of the gigantic wooden drawer and landed in the trash can. Goal!

He crouched down beside the scanner and flicked it on by his hand made switch which used to be a small plastic spoon. Now it had other bits connected to it. The screen flicked on and showed a TARDIS blue colored background.

"Okay let's see what's going on here."

He went through the scanner and the more he did the more and more he became shocked

"This can't be… The readings are off the scale! With readings like this the universe should be ending! No wonder my old girl can't land. We have to get to the bottom of this right now."

He knew it; something mysteriously was happening at that high school and he was going to find out what. This time he knew whatever he was going to face was something he hasn't faced before and it was definitely not that fake TARDIS posing as the upstairs of a flat, stopping the TARDIS from landing. He knew that this thing or whatever was happening was incredibly, life threateningly dangerous and was capable of ending the universe, again but this time it does not involve Amy's crack in the wall or the Pandorica.

He ran towards Rory's bottom bunk. 'Rory wake up! The universe is at stake! Now would be a good time… In fact now would be a great time to wake up!' He said, while he slowly shook him. Rory groaned then he squatted his hands away. The Doctor reached above Rory's bunk and shook Amy. 'Amy wake up, come on wake up!'

No response.

The Doctor gave up then headed over to the light switch. 'I'm sorry you two, but you guys asked for this.' He flicked on the light.

'ARGH! THE LIGHT AGAIN! I CAN'T SEE!' Rory tumbled off the bottom bunk again dragging the bed sheet with him. Amy waved her arms around furiously to shield her eyes and she rolled off the railing and off the top bunk. "WHOA! WHOA! WHOA… OW!" She landed on Rory.

"OW… DOCTOR!" They both yelled at the same time. They struggled up.

"Whoops. Oh that's got to hurt. That's going to leave a mark in the morn... Er... In a few hours." The Doctor said as he flicked the light off. Amy grabbed the bed sheet, scrunched it up and flung it at the Doctor. It hit him harmlessly on the face and it dropped on to the floor. "You know you could have at least woke us up without turning on that light."

"I did, Pond but you were all were sound asleep like little logs." He replied putting on the most innocent face and puppy eyes.

"Doctor did you tear the roof and the top floor off the flat? This looks absolutely brilliant." Rory asked gazing up at the ceiling of realistic sticker stars, awed.

"That's what I said." Amy said, smiling. The shooting-star-sticker-thing shot past again.

"What the... How did you do that?" Rory asked even more awed and this time confused.

"My special stickers, made them myself and the magician doesn't reveal his secrets but anyway that's not the point. I finished the scanner while you guys were asleep and the readings it picked up were off the scale! We have to go and investigate now. The whole universe is on the line and could possibly end at any moment." The Doctor said.

"How could the universe end this time?" Amy asked she remembered when the universe ended the first time. She always knew that mysterious crack in her old bedroom wall was one of the culprits.

"I don't know. But this is the work of actual beings, these beings or things might not realize that they're ending the universe or that they are ending it on purpose. I hope they don't end the universe on purpose. We have to investigate now." The Doctor replied. Rory began to grab a couple of coats out of the drawer.

"The universe is ending but how are we supposed to get out of the flat? Mark keeps the house keys in his special vase." Amy began.

"Can't you just use the sonic to get through the lock?" Rory asked.

"I can't, I must not use the sonic. Because whatever is ending the universe could pick up its non-terrestrial give offs. After all, this thing we're dealing with could end the universe. I think it or they could be capable of picking up the buzzy-wuzzy output of the sonic."

Rory nodded then tossed the Doctor a long-coat. He caught it and struggled to slip into it. He just ended up flailing around in circles. Amy sighed then let out a little giggle and grabbed one sleeve to steady him and helped him into it. When she finished she grabbed her coat then said. "So what's the plan? We still got to figure out how to get out of here."

"Leave that to me Ponds. I got an idea." The Doctor said, eyes twinkling.

* * *

_A.N.: Remember if you see any grammar mistakes please go ahead and notify me. Next chapter is coming soon._


End file.
